


Faulted

by IncompleteWithoutLife



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncompleteWithoutLife/pseuds/IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Somday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time." Maybe that was the point in their lives. The one that had defined their relationship from the beginning. Yet then again those were lyrics that may have started something that they hadn't planned on.</p><p>It doesn't really apply to them...The love at first sight is what she's talking about. Of course there was the instant connection, and the underlying tension between them, let's not forget just how quickly they had started the flirtatious banter ( More so on the red heads part ) Yet they can't deny it any longer. Maybe just maybe the crazy two weeks they've spent searching for each other after the concert, only to find one another at the hard to get in club...Well it means something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faulted

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on this sight

"That bitch."

Now Chloe was never one for blunt profanity, but this was the rare occasion where it was needed. She didn't even remember how she got roped into coming to this 'so' called concert. Honestly she didn't even know where exactly she was at the moment...Though she could see her surroundings perfectly Chloe couldn't tell where Stacie had taken her; how could she? One moment they were on the busiest highway leading to downtown Atlanta, then another hard left they were going down uncharted roads ( Okay maybe she was being over dramatic ) yet that still didn't ease her worry that her roommates girlfriend brought her to some cult meeting. Stacie was into some freakyfreaky things and being a member of a cult - maybe a sex cult - is something Chloe wouldn't put past the provocative brunette.

"Oh calm your tits Chloe, it's only a concert. Seriously I thought you were the chill one, Geez I would've brought Aubrey if I would've known you'd be this much of a buzz kill." Stacie commented beside her practically hopping in her seat.

Rolling her eyes at her friends antics Chloe tried to drone out the loud speakers playing some mix of songs she didn't recognize. Though she had to admit the few mixes of music she's heard over the past half hour they've been sitting the music has been fairly good ( Oh who is she kidding, it was some pretty sick mixes ) When it became evident the music was too distracting she huffed shutting the book with an uncharacteristically amount of irritation.

"Tell me why we had to come an hour earlier than everyone else." Chloe mumbled lamely twiddling her fingers nervously.

This was supposed to be a concert if she wasn't mistaken; that was supposed to start at 8:30, and it was now...7:59 and there still wasn't a big enough crowd for a concert. Even for somone who was a small time artist this crowd was just too tiny. She could count at least twenty other human bodied sitting in the audience. It was making her nervous. Yes the place was big; somewhere between a huge auditorium, and a concert hall; newly refurnished too. There should have at least be a bigger crowd. Right? Chloe flicked her gaze to the brunette when she heard a loud over exaggerated sigh.

"Because we had to get here early to get some good seats. And since we had...look, we got front row seats right smack down in the center of the stage. Perfect seating too." Scanning the crowd again too make sure she was seeing what Stacie was seeing she nodded.

Yep still twenty in count...and oh my god that weirdo is totally checking her out right now. Hastily turning around to make sure he hadn't seen her look his way, Chloe returned her gaze to the smirking brunette. Glaring at the girl who obviously saw the guy the red head let the confusion show on her features.

"It's like twenty people here Stacie, the concert starts in like thirty minutes. Still not seeing why you dragged me away an hour earlier than obviously necessary. " It was Stacie's turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh you'll see why."

With that Stacie turned her attention to the guy's on stage setting things up. Oddly weirded, and irritated at the cryptic comment Chloe nervously checked her watch once again. 8:05 on the dot and...still no civilization.

'Your girlfriend brought me to a cult meeting...I'm so gonna be sacrificed. Thanks a lot Posen.' She sent the text off quickly, making sure the brunette besides her didn't catch sight of the screen.

This is why she didn't hang out with Stacie often. Besides the fact that the girl basically thrived off of sexual encounters, Chloe just didn't like when Aubrey set her up to hang out with the don't get her wrong she loved Stacie - the girl made even Aubrey Posen relax - and they got along exceedingly well. Yet Chloe didn't really hang around the brunette ( leaving all of that to Aubrey ) because she did things like this. She always under shared where they hung out.

Dodging the elbow pushed her way Chloe sighed in frustration. It was now 8:50...and Dame if she wasn't weary of the concert already. She had found out the double meaning to Stacie's comment earlier thirty minutes ago. The place was stacked. Full to the fullest, like no kidding. It amazed her just how full the large auditorium had gotten in just the past few minutes. Almost a soon as the clock hit 8:20 there was this huge wave of people pouring into the place. It became even worse when the concert actually started too. Stacie was to her left and there was some annoying blonde to her right who kept throwing her elbows around carelessly. Though when she dodged the third elbow Chloe was pretty sure the blonde was doing it on purpose.

What made it even worse was she couldn't see who exactly was performing. All she gathered from the entrance some guy's named Tommy and Justin, was that the artist was female Beca Mitchell. They hadn't said much other than she was a regular hot DJ that did a lot of gigs at some pretty popular clubs, and she just basically liked to perform. Chloe couldn't really care less when they introduced the DJ/Singer, she had just simply tried to drown out the screaming crowd and read on in her book. Mockingjay by Suzanne Collins. Now she loved to read, and the idea of reading new things excited her. But so far the book has been nothing but her lame attempt at a distraction. Yes it was fairly good, but just the overall plot seemed a bit stale for her taste. It seemed as this third installment was just the authors greed of fame and tried to create something that just wasn't there. The series should have stopped on the first installment in her opinion...but that was just her opinion.

Though when she heard the crowd go almost silent once the music began she couldn't help but stop reading for a moment. Stacie hadn't done the singer any justice when she first told Chloe Beca was an amazing singer. Nope not one bit. Chloe had figured one thing when she heard the girl belt out the first few notes. This Beca Mitchell was born to move the crowd. Whether it was with mixes or her voice, she was practically made to perform one or both of the two to the people. She was entranced by the girls voice. It was smooth, sickly sweet, yet held all the same power all compacted into one. She had been so into the girls voice it had taken her a moment to realize she had re-read the same paragraph countlessly.

Another thing she gathered from the voice alone was that it belonged to a gorgeous face. She didn't know if it was from the gut feeling she got, or the comment Stacie had spoken earlier. Chloe had instantly wanted to sneak a peak at the singer, and had done just that. Only when her eyes met with the long blonde locks did her annoyance grow ten fold. There was a crowd surrounding the stage and right in front of her. It took a moment to realize that the entire front row was now standing and that she was the only one still sitting. It wouldn't have mattered anyway though, because it seemed that she was sorely surrounded by giants.

She all but gave up on trying to see the performance. So she solely based her image of the singer solely on her ears. From the way she sounded it was a little obvious she was a brunette...seemingly very easy on the eyes. Blue...maybe a deep blue possibly grayish looking. She was an alto no doubt; her voice was light and deep at the same time - for a female - so Chloe was guessing she wasn't that tall. Chuckling at her odd description Chloe rolled her eyes continuing on in the book. The beat slowed showing the set was soon going to change pace, but Chloe paid no mind.

"Guys how about we take a seat for this one? I want to see your pretty little faces instead of this big sea forming a blob."

The comment got her resounding laughter, and Chloe rolled her eyes. The joke was not as funny as they made it out to be. Though she was vaguely aware of everyone shuffling into their seats, she continued reading. Stacie glanced at her friend and frowned, but kept silent. A beautiful sound filled her ears, as the piano melody kicked in. Chloe forced her eyes to keep on the book. She didn't want to look up, not putting a face to te voice was sort of exhilarating. It gave her a deep sense of rush, and in a way kept the depth of the songs more passion.

_**They say two wrongs are never right, but nothings final** _

Chloe sat up a bit straighter when the first words resounded. It was an original piece. She hadn't sung any more than a few words, but Chloe could tell. The passion was undeniable, it gave it some reality to the words. Still keeping her eyes off the stage Chloe sighed. Beca's voice was soothing, calming her in a deep sense.

_**A thousand thoughts a million fears, and still a smile** _

The piano faulted a few notes. And chloe alomost looked up to see what had caused the mess up. Chloe felt eyes on her. In fear of that weirdo from earlier staring again, she stilled her movements. Stacie nudged her with her right shoulder and Chloe groaned, Stacie hadn't paid her any attention since the concert started, and here she was. Bothering Chloe when the best parts were coming. Flicking her gaze irritable to her friend Chloe rolled her eyes when Stacie simply stared at the stage jaw dropped in shock.

"What?" She wisphered. Stacie still didn't respond.

"Stacie whatever it is nee—"

"B—Beca..." Chloe groaned when she realized she was missing some parts of the song.

"Dame it st—"

"Be-Beca Mitchell is staring at you!" Stacie spoke out still almost in a trance.

Chloe tensed but relaxed when she processed the girls words. Part of her was glad it wasn't the creep sitting a few rows behind her, and another part was mildly in denial. For the first time that night Chloe closed the book slowly. Wanting to see what Stacie said was true she let her eyes travel up the stage. Her breath caught and she was sure her heart had faulted just as the piano had. Her mild guess of looks had been surprisingly a little on point...maybe even almost exact. Yet it wasn't enough. What she was staring at was breathtaking, Beca was the the theif and she stole Chloe's breath away. Her chest picked up on a few abnormally heart beats, and her mind had gotten hazy...She couldn't focus on anything. Her attention was solely attached to the singer who was seemingly serenading her. She couldn't look away. Beca was simply put gorgeous.

_**"Don't look back this is your life."** _

_**Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time** _

It happened right then and there. Chloe had felt it flowing...buzzing almost; all around the singing brunette. It seeped through her veins, consuming every inch of her chest. It was slow burning like a fire slowly building it's steam until it was set ablaze. Her head felt light, and she was feeling a bit dizzy. Tingles spread through electric like as the brunette firmly held her gaze. It was a sort of electricity that seemed to paralyze her to the spot; and she loved it. Her heart was pacing at a painfully fast speed and yet it was stilling; perfectly mixing with her unhealthy pulse. It was beautiful. Her body was hyperactive, aware of everything moving so slow around her. She was feeding off of the unknown feelings, it was like a drug addiction. After the first taste you just keep going back for more...and she loved this. She loved the feeling she was getting as those stormy blue eyes locked on her.

_**Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time** _

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the repeat. It didn't sound like it fit with the next few lines. Only when Beca blinked and winced did Chloe figure she was right. Beca had messed up her next few lines...and Chloe hoped and wished she was had been the reason for the slip up.

"Fuck Chloe you screwed up her lyrics." Stacie laughed.

* * *

 

"How'd you do it?" Chloe turned to face Stacie as the brunette glanced her way before returning her attention back to the road.

The concert had ended thirty minutes ago, and Chloe felt a little cold. Beca had soon broke eye contact. The feeling had soon left when the brunette did so and a small chill replaced it. She had thought it was a little odd when the DJ decided to take a five minute intervention. Though thought nothing of it, when Beca came out almost refreshed. Her stomach dropped when Beca continued on and didn't make eye contact with her for the rest of the night.

"Do what?"

She asked voice weary. She was still a little over used with sudden spark of emotions, then the quick exit they had made.

"You Bitch," Stacie paused voice full of amazement.

"Chloe Fucking Beale, you are one bad Bitch." Forgetting her tiredness for a moment Chloe chuckled at her friends blunt and odd outburst.

"You dog. You totally made Beca have an orgasam on the stage." Chloe continued to laugh as Stacie shoved her shoulder grin held on her lips.

"You've got to teach me that. I need to use that on Aubrey...you practically had her eye fucking you." Chloe's laughter halted when images of the time she walked in on her and Aubrey.

"I don't think you need to use anything new on Aubrey." Glancing at the girls smirk Stacie quickly caught on and smirked herself. Nodding in agreement she halted the car at a red light turning to face the red head.

"She's pretty flexible isn't she?"

Staring at her friend in horror Chloe shuddered at the clear image now put Inside her mind. She. Didn't. Like. That. Image. Stacie busted into a fit of laughter and continued on their track home. The car soon grew silent, and Chloe sighed...debating whether or not she should ask Stacie about the performer that practically took her to mars.

"Beca Mitchell...DJ/Singer. Fucking hot...don't tell Aubrey I said that. Nineteen years of age, lives alone..."

Chloe nodded glad for once that Aubrey had a busy day at work, and didn't have time to attend the concert with Stacie.


End file.
